L's Stolen Cake Or Not
by Mystoftime
Summary: Someone's stolen the great detective's cake! Join him as he tries to find the culprit. Drabble. No pairings.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note or any of its characters don't belong to me, only the two geniuses that created it.

**L's Stolen Cake… Or Not**

**A Death Note Fanfic**

L, the world's greatest detective, was in a dilemma. With his intelligence and exceptional observational skills it was not easy for him to be trapped so. Yet, this one was sneaky and had made this personal. He would have to launch a private investigation of task force headquarters to catch the thief.

It all started when L headed to the kitchen for his mid-afternoon snack. Genius was powered by food and that's what he had in mind when he opened the fridge. To see that, where he'd previously had a slice of cake saved for this moment, there was an empty void. No cake, no plate, nothing.

He went deeper into the refrigerator, knocking vegetables and fruits aside. The cake had to be here, no one else would eat it. Finally, L arrived at the back of the fridge. Still no cake, which meant it was time to hunt down the culprit and investigate.

Missing cake was a serious business.

The first person he ran into in the building was Watari, his trusty right-hand and connection to the outside world. He had just come back from an errand and walked through the door only to see a very distraught L.

Right away, he asked, "By any chance, Watari, have you seen a piece of cake lying around?"

The older man raised a bushy eyebrow, but shook his head. L's mind was a mystery to everyone. "I'm afraid not, Ryuzaki."

"Ah," L's face took on a thoughtful expression, his thumb against his lips.

"However, I have those case files you asked for. The ones of the newest victims and connections." Watari opened his suitcase and took out a thick folder.

L took it. "Thank you, Watari."

As the two parted ways, L's mind was already churning out some more possibilities. The cake thief had to have been in the headquarters around late morning and most of the task force members didn't come in on Saturdays.

"Hmm…" he sighed, and almost walked straight into Matsuda.

One of the youngest on the task force, Matsuda had come in today when he realized he left his fake badge. He'd been hoping he could retrieve it without anyone noticing, but he wasn't known for having the best of luck. He shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the badge when he saw the black-haired detective.

"Oh! L- I mean, Ryuzaki! I didn't know you were there," Matsuda stumbled over his words and tried to keep calm.

Taking in the man's startled expression and somewhat strange actions, L tilted his head to see what he was hiding. "The fault is all mine, Matsuda-san. May I ask what's in your pockets?"

By L's reasoning it could be his piece of cake.

"N-nothing!" the other man smiled though it was more of a grimace. When he saw L staring at him, he gave up and his shoulders slumped. Matsuda took out his fake police badge and showed it to the detective. "I forgot this here. I'm sorry I should've been more careful…"

"It's fine, but don't lose it again," L drawled, beginning to get sleepy from his lack of sugar. When he didn't get that energy, his brain _and_ body began to slow down.

Matsuda smiled, innocent as ever. "Yes, Ryuzaki!" he agreed gratefully. Man, he was a great guy not to get mad at him.

The detective had turned and started to shuffle off, when he remembered his purpose and stopped. He looked over his shoulder back at the task force member. "Matsuda-san. Did you happen to grab something to eat when you came here?"

"Uh, no. I had lunch before," he answered L, a tad confused.

"Okay. Goodbye then."

He watched as L padded out in puzzlement. Ryuzaki sure was a strange guy…

L walked into the living room, head down and hands in his jean pockets. Two down and there weren't many suspects left. He didn't know what he was going to do if none of them took his cake. Perhaps, he could ask Watari to buy some next time he went out.

The familiar tap of fingers on keys made L turn his head. On the couch was Light Yagami, typing swiftly on his laptop that sat on the coffee table. Curious, L navigated around the sofa until he stood over the man. He looked like he was deeply involved in his work, but he did have authority so…

"Have you found anything, Light-kun?"

A brief shake of the head was all he gave the detective, his attention focused on the computer screen. "Not really. The killings are going on with random selection, nothing to pin point that's doing it. It's like they knew we were getting close and changed their whole pattern."

"Oh." L continued to stand there and stare as Light studied the charts, fingers flying across the keyboard. Finally, the man let out an exasperated sigh and sat back in the couch. He looked up at L with a peeved air.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "I can't work with you reading over my shoulder."

At Light's sudden question, L took a step back. He knew better than to disturb the investigation, but he did have his own to accomplish. Going over possible outcomes, he decided that being direct might be the best option.

Staring into the other man's eyes, L opened his mouth to say…

"Light-kun, did you steal my cake?"

He blinked in surprise, before appraising the detective with a concerned glance. Honestly, this many sweets could kill him and he didn't want to be responsible for any of that. Light put a couple fingers to his forehead.

"Ryuzaki, you know I don't like sweets."

Disappointment washed through the black-haired man. He should've put that into account and there went the last of his suspects. L frowned and looked down at his bare feet. Where else could he have put it? He wracked his brain only to come up with a blank. Missing cake had crushed his deductive reasoning, and he'd just wanted a little sugar to get through the day.

Seeing the sadness on L's face, Light resolved to have pity on his one indulgence. After spending hour after hour staring at computer screens, he deserved it.

He coughed a little to get the detective's attention. When his head swiveled to look at Light he waved a hand, "Have you checked your room?"

L gave him an inquisitive glance. "Why would my cake be there?"

"Just check, "Light ordered and resumed typing.

Shrugging, L moved in the direction of his room. When he got to its mostly bare expanse, he cast a searching look around. Laptop, table, empty bowl that used to hold candy, bed… The bed. L hardly used the single and the sheets would stay made and forlorn the majority of the time.

Yet now, the covers were decidedly disturbed and the detective hurried over to the suspicious scene. He cried out in joy when he saw his slice of vanilla cake beaming at him from its plate as it squatted under the bed's sheets. L grabbed it and the nearby fork and was ready to dig into the decadent dessert.

It was a miracle that Light knew him so well to recall that he sometimes slept with his sugary foods. Smiling one of his smiles he saved for a great revelation, L brought the forkful of cake to his mouth and almost took a bite when he noticed something was missing.

His shock and despair made its way to his voice.

"NOOOOOO! NOT THE STRAWBERRY!"

In the living room, Light could easily hear L's scream and glanced up from his work.

His lips curved in a knowing smirk. "I don't like sweets, but I _do_ like strawberries."

Light smiled and closed his laptop with a click.

0~0~0

**Author's Note:** So I took a little break from **Bizarre Scenarios** and One Piece in general to write this little drabble. It kind of just popped into my head and I figured I'd dedicate some time to honor one of the first manga I read, Death Note. It remains one of my favorites. Also, the idea of Light eating the strawberry off the cake and L screaming, " not the strawberry!" was indirectly inspired by a comic in Death Note 13: How To Read where Light says strawberries are better. ~_~ I hope you liked this guilty pleasure! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
